


hello, goodbye

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Mt. Shirogane | Mt. Silver, sorry sorry, uhh green's a jerk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The day Green finally decides to grace Mt. Silver with his presence, an avalanche occurs. Oh, and it's Red's fault."Good job, idiot. You just got us a lifetime reservation on Mt. Silver."





	hello, goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall are ready for a trashy greenred fanfic i wrote two years ago and edited just today

"Good job, idiot. You just got us a lifetime reservation on Mt. Silver."

Kicking at pebbles with his boot-clad feet, Green waited for a response. Of course, since the other half of the conversation was Red, there was none. _Really, what was he thinking, initiating conversation like this?_ He sighed angrily, not even bothering to poke fun at their situation again, which, for Green, was highly unusual. Red's training regimen earlier in the day had successfully caused an avalanche of boulders, which blocked the only scalable path down the mountain. And Green, being the more patient of the two, decided to wait for an apology, which seemed unforthcoming.

He looked back at the culprit, who appeared to be petting his bright orange Fire-type dragon mindlessly. "Oh, sure, don't mind me," Green called out balefully, crossing his arms. "I'm just the victim. Nobody cares about the victims." Maybe that would elicit some kind of apologetic response.

Instead of an actual verbal reply, though, a bag was thrust into his arms. Unfortunately, this was done before he could protest (which was something he did in abundance.) He stared at the ragged brown thing, before peering inside. A myriad of objects occupied the inside of the bag, from Potions and Antidotes to Rare Candies and Nuggets. _Weird flex, but okay._ "The heck do you want me to use this stuff for?" he asked.

Red made his ' _Green's an idiot_ ' face, and rummaged through the bag before pulling something out.

It was thick coil of Escape Rope, enough for just one person. You'd think that a magic rope with the uncanny ability to teleport people back home could carry a second person, but even modern science had its limits, Green supposed.

"What about you, moron? The atmosphere's frigid. You won't be able to fly an inch, not even with that lizard of yours," Green pointed out, eliciting a small shrug from the offending party. "What? Really? You don't want to come back to Pallet?"

Red ignored him and started on the path back to his mancave, Charizard trailing behind him doggedly.

_Wow._

**Author's Note:**

> weird place to end this but idk how to finish this thing?? will probably update at some point if i get into the mood


End file.
